Biowulf
Biowulf is one of Van Kleiss's loyal henchmen and second-in-command of the Pack. History Alongside Breach and Skalamander, Biowulf examined Rex as he battled the Multi-faced E.V.O. When the trio attacked in order to kidnap Rex and bring him back to Abysus for Van Kleiss, Biowulf fought Agent Six to a standstill, only stopping the battle once Breach opened the return portal. In the Abysus gardens, he attacked Bobo Haha. In retaliation, Bobo jumped on his back and pulled his hair, steering him into a statue and then into Skalamander, knocking them both momentarily unconscious. After dropping out of one of Breach's portals to pursue Rex, Noah, and Bobo Haha, he attacked them. However, Agent Six crashed into him using his hover board, knocking Biowulf unconscious. Biowulf informed Van Kleiss that the safe house was compromised, that Peter Meechum was cured and that Sarah Meechum was rescued, all done by Rex. ust like his teammates, Skalamander and Breach, Biowulf was searching to recruit their newest member, Circe. However, he ran into a quick battle with Six who was trying to fend the Pack off and retrieve Rex. Eventually the Pack escaped with Circe as a new member of their group. Biowulf and Skalamander traveled to the Arctic Providence base, Paradise, to retrieve more nanites for Van Kleiss. He and Skalamander were spotted and attacked by Rex, resulting in the both of them being buried in an avalanche. After getting out, they made their way to the base, demanding the nanites from Weaver as part of the agreement, then engaged in battle with Six. After Weaver underwent a nanite overload and mutated, Rex requested for some aid from the two, but they declined and fled. Biowulf left Abysus in order to assist Van Kleiss in carrying out his devious plan. o help locate Doctor Gabriel Rylander, Biowulf guided Van Kleiss throughout their whole mission in the Amazon. However, their new recruited member, Jungle Cat, did not impress Biowulf at all. After Jungle Cat was petrified by Van Kleiss for cutting through a suit to maintain Van Kleiss' strength, Biowulf loathsomely pushed down the statue. Later, when the Pack reached Rylander's base, Providence encountered the group and clashed into a large battle. Meanwhile Van Kleiss was inside of the self-destructing base, Biowulf wondered on his whereabouts. After Van Kleiss' death, Abysus slowly fell apart. Circe called for Rex's assistance and he arrived to help fix the nanite reactor. Biowulf, who initially wanted to resurrect Van Kleiss, stood alongside with Rex. Once Van Kleiss was revived, Biowulf helped him escape to safety after Rex had cured him to no longer be a threat. Biowulf participated in Van Kleiss's attack on The Keep, restraining Rex for Van Kleiss to drain him of nanites and throwing him out of the Keep to his supposed doom. Biowulf was shocked when he learned that as a result of Van Kleiss absorbing Rex's nanites he gained the abillity to create E.V.O.s. Alongside the new army of E.V.O.s, Biowulf was sent with new Pack member I-Bol to kill White Knight. White used a super magnet he normally used to prevent infection with stray nanites to restrain him, then used his exo-suit to knock the pair out. Biowulf was subsequently taken into custody by Providence but apparently escaped or was broken out as he would go on to participate in Van Kleiss's many future schemes. Early into the episode, Biowulf and the rest of the Pack engage into a battle with Providence, specifically Six. When Van Kleiss transformed Noah into an E.V.O., Breach used a portal to transport him out of the area. Biowulf and the Pack (This time including Circe) travel into the bugjar through the sewers. He along with Circe and Skalamander were ordered to stay behind as Van Kleiss and Breach followed NoFace. As he and Circe wonder why they were told to stay behind, he hears Rex in a nearby bush and pulls him out, then pinning him on the ground. After Rex breaks free from his grip by making up that NoFace would replace Biowulf as second in command, he and the others engage in a brief skrimish with Rex, ending with Circe being carried away by Rex, and him and Skalamander pursue them. Later into the episode, Biowulf and the rest of the Pack watch as Rex battles NoFace, which Rex loses. After a tension builds between NoFace and Van Kleiss over Rex, he assists his master and Skalamander in combat with NoFace and his forces. He appears yet again to assist in holding off the E.V.O's as Rex restarts the Bug Jar. When he is asked if he is coming along with them to escape, he merely said- 'I was never here' and left. Power and Abilities Biowulf is a skilled melee fighter, holding his own in a fight, even against an experienced fighter like Agent Six. Biowulf has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility. His weapon of choice is his razor sharp claws, which prove to be formidable in battle even against Agent Six's Magna blades. He also can use his sharp claws to his assistance in order to rip apart planes. Biowulf is capable of dispatching large mobs of E.V.O.s with ease. Biowulf has been shown to have enough leg strength to easily be able to jump to the height of Providence jets which were at least 100 hundred feet in the air. Biowulf also has proficient leadership capabilities. Whenever Van Kleiss is out of commission or unavailable, Biowulf automatically acts as the de facto leader of the Pack. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Blood